


Something after all

by radioactivesunflower



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, Kinda, M/M, Wedding, gif based fic, steve and danny are in looovee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesunflower/pseuds/radioactivesunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time Steve tried to one up Danny. Though this time, the rules to the game had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something after all

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote on tumblr. Just a few words based on gif that was floating around. Danny and Steve dancing at a wedding. Just some random drabble I threw together. No idea if it will become something but its here. 
> 
> Forewarning this is not been edited. So all mistakes are mine.

Steve always did things like this,physical displays of affection. Before they were harmless, cute really. Cuddling on the couch while watching something on the TV, throwing the arm around one another after a break in a case or walking home after having a few drinks. 

It was different now. Steve was using the cover of the dancing to tease Danny. Push him. This had changed a few weeks ago. The rush of a bad case was starting to crash after they had got the killer and thrown the sorry ass human into prison. Having beers and watching tv they came together like a hurricane.

Flash of movement and lips touched. Skin was being discovered as they ran hands under shirts and moans started to fill the air. They had almost died. Not just Steve or Danny it had been the both of them. So close to death, shaken to the core. They needed to feel each other. Make sure they were both still tied to this world.

It had been rushed. Fast. Almost angry. They had made sure marks were left. Nails down the back, kisses and bruises left on hip bones, neck and other places of the body. Primal in the way Steve had taken everything that he needed and Danny had pushed back. The morning how ever had been lazy and sweet allowing them to fall back asleep for most of the day.

They hadn’t talked about what had happened after getting back to work. It had been because of the case, almost dying. They didn’t want to mess the friendship they had up. Yet it didn’t stop the glances, the daring looks and the side comments. It had almost become who could top who till one of them broke down and tackled the other. Banter that kept them motivated, intrigued, and completely them. 

So when Steve came up to Danny with that look that turned into that face when he hadn’t let him lead. Danny couldn’t help but let out a laugh. The laughter and drinks from the night was making his head spin. Maybe there was something to this game after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this. Feel free to find me on tumblr @ supersealmcgarrett. More ficlets and updates on there. Along with ranting about Steve McGarretts face.


End file.
